1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and particularly, the present invention relates to correction of brightness unevenness of an image display apparatus having a plurality of pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-122598 discloses that luminance variation of each display device of an organic electroluminescence display apparatus is corrected and a luminescent indication value is multiplexed defining a correction value of a correction value table as a gain in order to realize a display without luminance unevenness. In addition, JP-A No. 2000-122598 discloses that correction value tables equivalent to the number of gradations are prepared, the luminescent indication value is inputted in the correction value table, and the luminescent indication value is corrected due to output of the correction value table for variation of current-luminance characteristic.
In addition, JP-A No. 2005-221525 discloses that an image display apparatus having a surface conduction electron-emitting device arranged therein corrects light emission unevenness in two stages, namely, device correction and bit correction in order to realize display without the light emission unevenness.
In addition, International Publication No. 2005/124734 discloses the constitution having a plurality of correction values as a correction value corresponding to one pixel.